A large number of organopolysiloxane resin-based compositions that cure to form water-repellent films are already known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 55-48245 discloses a composition of hydroxyl-containing methylpolysiloxane resin, alpha,omega-dihydroxydiorganopolysiloxane, and organosilane. This composition cures to form a water-repellent film that has excellent release and anti-stain properties. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 59-140280 discloses a composition based on the partial cohydrolysis condensation product from an organosilane mixture whose main components are perfluoroalkyl-containing organosilane and amino-containing organosilane. This composition cures to form a film having a good water repellency and oil repellency.